


Pink skies

by Agirllovespancakes



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirllovespancakes/pseuds/Agirllovespancakes
Summary: Reader lives alone on a colorful planet. Being alone for a long time she is desperate for contact. She has a one night stand with a stranger which only leaves her with more lonely feelings. Until she meets Ezra who understands her in everything she does and is.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Pink skies

The sky was light purple, almost pink. You enjoyed the view, sitting in high grass between tall bushes. You got attached to this place, this planet that satisfied and colored your life more than any other planet. On a daily basis, after harvesting gems and other precious things, you would take a walk through the forests. The forest was deep colored, everything dark green, purple, soft blue and pink. It fit each other so well you were mesmerized for hours. You had been here for already two years with two pauses of a month to bring the gems to a buyer. You were alone here. Sometimes you would meet other harvesters. In exchange for news or great stories you would show them a few places to harvest gems. Of course not the best places, that was yours, your secret place of happiness. Your pod grew hidden between the bushes, branches and in the high grass. Plants growing over the pod, making it invisible for the new harvesters. It broke your heart when you had to pull them off so you could leave the planet. Your suit had to stay on all the time here, this planet offered no oxygen, air to breath. It was actually poisonous, it would kill you in seconds if exposed to it. 

You also loved the silence. You grew customized to hearing no sounds. There was no wind, no hard sounds that filled your ears. The only sounds you heard was your own breathing and the ticking of your tools shaping the gems. Once in a while you would jump up, a voice scaring you. You didn’t tell harvesters often you had this disability. A voice in your head telling you they could use it in their advantage. You rather hid this part of you. And you would if possible avoid other harvesters if they didn’t interrupt you. However, sometimes you felt this aching loneliness inside your heart. A burning pain begging you to seek someone, to hear a voice talking to you. Gaining a hug that embraced your body to fill your happiness. Those were nights that you couldn’t sleep. Staring at the ceiling you would silently sob in sadness while trying to satisfy yourself. You hated those nights and you hated there was a routine coming. The aching loneliness came back more and more often. 

There was once, when you landed your pod in a haven, a desire to be filled. You would quickly sell your gems, there was this sudden desire to seek out someone. He wasn’t what you wanted, but still what you needed. A body, a voice to get yourself satisfied. You could still hear his panted breathing against the shell of your ear. Telling you he loved that you came to him. You shuddered sometimes remembering it. You hoped to never meet him again. And on the worse note, you didn’t feel satisfied afterwards, it only made you more empty. A part of you wished to meet someone who would understand who you are. And who would love every piece of you, your soul and your body. 

The sky getting darker, the pink color turning into a pretty purple color. The color of lavender, a smell that you so dearly missed from the past. You loved staring at this color, this sky that stayed like that for only a short hour. Your suit keeping you warm in this colder state of the day. When the sun shone high the temperature would be enjoyable, not too warm to be sweating but still very warm. As the sun gets down the temperature would turn much lower, a cold feeling that surrounded the atmosphere painfully fast. Sometimes, when you get outside at night, you would see small icy crystals growing on your suit only to wipe them away to get inside again. A fascinating concept of nature. You remember reading about the Sahara deserts where overdays it would be hot and overnights freezing cold. You didn’t live in that part of earth, your place was average. 

It was as usual a good morning to harvest gems again. You hummed in peace, walking this road you paved for yourself toward your favorite harvesting place. The sun just got up but the warmth was already spreading through the atmosphere. You could feel it inside your suit. You started singing a childhood song aloud, too happy to notice a few differences in your surrounding. For example the extra footsteps the mud shows which meant there was someone else near you. You were too occupied in your song to notice that the pattern of this person’s footsteps went the same way as you do now. Arriving in the area you stopped suddenly, muttering curses seeing this harvester. You couldn’t see who it was yet or if they had a weapon. You kneeled to hide your figure for them. Crawling forward between the bushes you peeked at this person. It was a him and he was cursing very loud. A groan escaped his mouth when his tool missed the gem. It broke apart. You frowned seeing it getting destroyed. The man tried to harvest with only one arm.   
You stayed hidden between those bushes, just looking at what he tried to do. It was painfully unbearable to see more gems getting destroyed in his hand. And he seemed to be fully aware of it, cursing many words. Your ears peaked at what he said to himself. It had been months since your last encounter with a fellow harvester. You missed hearing voices. He had a nice voice you thought. But you couldn’t handle seeing him doing this. So you got up suddenly, surprising him. He stumbled afterwards, his hand grabbing a weapon. You raised your hands, showing him you meant no harm. You grinned at him, moving forward down the hill to get closer. His hand let go of the weapon, still closely lingering near it.  
“I didn’t want to disturb you so soon but it was too painful to see you destroying those gems.” You glanced at the broken gems laying in the mud. He groaned.  
“I am aware of what is happening. An unfortunate accident has put me in this situation.” He sighed, looking at where his right arm would have been.   
You apologized. “When has it happened?”  
The look he gave you was enough to understand it was very recent.   
“I have been here for already awhile. You need help?”   
“A sweet offer but I must decline. A sudden change requires practice to perform those tasks again.”   
He picked up his tool again. You moved forward, grabbing his hand from touching a gem.   
“You cannot go further like this. Look at you, you need help. Let me help you practicing.”   
He gave you a weak smile. “Such a pleasure to meet someone so kind.”   
You flushed at his words. 

You never heard someone talk so much to you before. The silence you knew all those days alone was completely gone today. After you settled next to him with your own tools you broke down the gems to a rough version, and he would finish them. With a few minutes of silence where you only heard your breathing and the tools hitting the gems you heard him starting to tell a story. It wasn’t personal, a story about gems. But you enjoyed listening to him. You tried to stand closer to hear him better. With those hearing aids you could hear pretty good but you didn’t want to miss any word he said. It comforted you somehow. And he kept talking, also asking you about your stay here. You told him you loved this planet and stayed here for already quite some time. 

“You want to come to my pod? I still have food from yesterday left and its much.” Your heart raced seeing him smiling at your suggestion.   
“And again I feel like I’m gifted with your presence.”   
You lead him back to your pod which was of course hidden in the forest. His eyes shone of sudden interest. Smiling while he studied the plants that embraced your pod. The color of your pod was barely visible between those colorful branches.   
“You must have been here for a long time to have the planet embrace an unknown visitor.”   
“Yes, I do.” You smiled at him. “I love this place. It gives me somehow the feeling of being home.”   
His voice cracked at your comment. “A desire we all wish to be fulfilled.”   
You put down two plates of food. It felt strange to pick two of them. You always ate alone. You liked that you met him now.   
“Are you alone?” You asked him while eating.   
He chuckled. A proud smile appearing on his face. “I am since shortly alone again. I lost my arm because of an encounter with a man and his daughter. The daughter, Cee was her name, shot me in the arm. She helped me afterward, unfortunately the wound got infected and we had to cut my arm off. She is now a student at a good school.”   
You didn’t have to ask about her father. You knew immediately something bad happened. But you smiled at how happily he told you about this girl.   
“And you?”   
You smiled weakly, you couldn’t tell him everything. “I am alone so far. Have been for awhile.” Taking a bite from your food you focused on the taste. “It is difficult to find a partner who accepts you the way you are.”   
He nodded. “The circumstances must be possibly perfect to find someone so willing to embrace you in everything you are.” He looked again at where his arm once was.   
“Are you going to stay here longer?” You asked him, a bit too hopeful. He seemed kind and embraced a vibe that you couldn’t really grasp. You wanted to know him better before he would leave this planet. Your heart falls, realizing you could be alone again soon.   
“My plan was to stay here as long as it requires to collect gems.”   
“I could help you.”   
He smiled upon meeting your expression. He wondered how long you had been alone. It saddened him that some grew to such lives, almost never embracing the welcoming presence of others.   
“It is a delight to accept such an offer.” 

Your daily routine changed abruptly. Every morning, right after the sunset, you would meet each other at one of those places. You showed him many, and even your favorite places. Working together required a new way of using tools. He made sure you could always see his face when he talks to you or stood closely enough for you to hear him. And you broke down the gems enough for him to work further on it. His handling of the tools improved quick, it impressed you everyday. You noticed his vocabulary and knowledge was richer than yours. You loved hearing him speaking about a new subject. It was merely his voice that attached you to his stories. You did not hear voices for months and his soothed you.   
“If you mind, may I ask if your condition has been since your birth or took place after an incident?”   
His gaze lingers on your face, checking for any sights of discomfort. You didn’t show any. Instead you sighed, crooking a smile.   
“I have been like this since my birth. I don’t know better. It does ask a different way of life which disturbs some people.” You started.   
“Which is why I when I stumbled upon this planet I decided to stay here. I seek comfort out of the bright colors and sweet creatures. Of course it is lonely, not many harvesters come here. It might be because of the distance or the poisonous air.”   
“Those who feel disturbed with differences are those who don’t have an open mind. I can see why you like it here so much.”   
You grinned at him. He was way too kind to you.   
“Thank you Ezra.” 

Visiting his pod for a diner you sat down next to him. He opened a book about fairytales, showing you pages full of illustrations. You let your fingertips glide over the soft paper, feeling the lines of the drawings. You were too occupied with studying those illustrations to notice how Ezra looked at you. He was fascinated by you and your attention for the small details in life. He secretly hoped you would want to stay his partner. And perhaps he could show you more wonders in this life.   
“I love this story.”   
You listened to a story he was reading you from this book. It was about children entering a big forest and getting lost. You slowly placed your head on his shoulder, resting your posture after sitting in a difficult position. He placed his hand on your thigh, letting it slide back and forth. Aware of this movement you let out a sigh of comfort. It felt good to feel a presence so close. His body warmth radiates from his hand and shoulder. Without realizing you grabbed his arm, holding it while you still listened to his story. Or rather, just his voice. It was deep and spoke delicate. You closed your eyes for a second, trying to memorize this moment in case for the future.   
“Could you turn the page, Birdie?”   
You moved to turn the page. Realizing only a few seconds later he called you a different name. You stiffened, looking up at him. “What did you call me?”   
“My apologies, I tend to give my partners a nickname when-“ He sighed.   
“Can you say it again?” A smile appeared on your face.   
His eyes lit up in happiness, a grin spreading wide on his face. “Birdie.”   
You squeezed his arm. Your heart warmed in happiness at what he called you.   
At some point his hand left your thigh to close the book. Carefully placing it on the floor before shifting in his position. His arm snaked around you to hold you closer. You breathed near his neck. You weren’t sure if he wanted to but your legs automatically bowed to settle half on his legs. You both fall asleep like this. Not bothering to get up to settle in the bunks. 

“I haven’t been with someone like that for a very long time.” You admitted. Your body ached from how you slept. Ezra stretched his arm, craning his neck.   
“Do you regret it?” He looked at you with concern showing in his eyes.   
“I almost forgot how it felt to be hugged.” You smiled against his chest. His hand squeezed the skin at your waist. Hugging you tighter.   
“I promise you this won’t be the last time.” He hesitated but reached forward to place a kiss on your forehead. You sobbed at his affection.   
“Will you stay my partner?” You asked, whispering the words. You felt a fear that he might say no after all.   
His smile turned wider and his hand moved away from behind you to touch your cheek. His thumb caressing your skin.   
“My birdie, y/n, of course I will stay your partner if you wish. I silently hoped you would want this as much as I do. It is a delight to share my life with you.”   
Sobbing uncontrollably you moved to sit on his legs, hugging him tight. The both of you stayed like this for awhile. 

“It is already afternoon. We don’t have much time before we need to stop.” You yelled. You were sure you wouldn’t hear him answer you but you didn’t care. He was there, collecting the gems you separated from the rocks. You looked up at the sky which was getting pink already. The color bursted out over the sky, a sense of calmness taking your body over. You would never grow tired of seeing this spectacular color everyday. You turned to look at Ezra who also stopped to gaze at the sky. He grinned meeting your eyes. “A miracle to witness every single day.”   
You nodded, a big smile spreading across your face. You couldn’t really believe what happened two weeks ago. Confessing your desire for him to stay with you and hearing him say he wished that as well. Your heart still ached in enthusiasm when seeing him awakening next to you. You slept in the same bunk which was small to say at the least for both of you. But entangled in each other it fit perfectly.   
In those weeks you noticed he got better at using his only arm. He said his right arm was his primary weapon. His dominant hand. His way of picking up tools, plates, books and embracing you made him more skilled with it. He jokingly mentioned that nothing is too intimidating and he could give you pleasure with it as well. You remember your cheeks flushing at his words, biting your lips realizing what those words meant. You wondered how that would feel with him. Your last encounter was good but lonely, the touching only made you ache more for a deeper connection that lasted longer than one night. You knew deep inside that with him it would be different. First of all you know him longer than one night and secondly, you and him started a relationship.   
The sky got darker, a soft purple color mixing with the pink. You sighed, collecting the tools and gems altogether to settle back to the pod. You and Ezra made it a routine to shift between the pods depending on where you would go. This time you went back to his pod again. 

“Are you comfortable?” He frowned when you shifted again next to him.   
“Yes, I just needed to change my position.” You giggled. Placing a leg over his. Trying to get as close as possible.   
He drifted off to sleep. You looked at him, smiling at how content he is now. You traced your fingertips over his arm, careful to not wake him up. He murmured words you couldn’t understand. Your eyes moving to his face, inspecting any sign of being awake. You adored that peak of blond hair that was a contrast against his dark brown hair.   
“If you keep going like that I may take charge of the situation.” He smirked, feeling you whimper against him. Your fingers still moving over his arm.   
“What if I want you to take charge of this situation? Would you enjoy it?”   
His hand moved to your waist. Slowly invading your shirt. Your breath hitched realizing where his hand rested now.   
“I have waited for this moment.” He admitted. “I intended to wait until you would speak up about it.”   
“You made a certain joke about pleasure earlier.” You giggled.   
“Only to make you aware of the possibilities.” He smiled at you. His brown eyes shining in the faint light this pod offered. You gulped at the thought.   
“I wish for those possibilities to be reality.”   
He raised his eyebrows. “There are many possibilities.” He teased.   
“Just touch me Ezra.” Your hand reached for his that rested underneath your shirt. Squeezing it softly to assure him he could go further.   
“I want you to do whatever you wish to do with me as long as it is to be done with love.” You shuddering feeling his hand move upward to grab one of your breasts. You stared at him while he massaged it, placing your nipple between his thumb and index finger he pinched it. You let out a breathy moan. It was a very long time ago someone treated you like this.   
“Could you take off your shirt? And perhaps if you are willing your pants as well.” He smirked when you moved up to reach your shirt, pulling it off rather quick.   
“Easy, sweetheart, I am not leaving.” He teased you again.   
“I know, but it felt so good.” Grinning you turned around to grab his shirt. His eyes going up in surprise.   
“I want to feel you too.” You explained. His smirk reappearing he went to sit up too. Clumsily taking off his shirt and pants. You immediately reached for his chest. Roaming your hands over his skin. He adored the way you stared at him.   
He moved forward to nip at the skin in your neck. You moaned his name in return. His one hand returning to your breasts, playing with them. You lifted your chin while he kept nipping at the skin, leaving hickeys there as he moved downwards toward your breasts. You sighed in delight, your hands grabbing his hair to tuck at it, scraping his scalp.   
You moaned his name again when his lips sucked one of your nipples. Licking the skin around it.   
Smirking he moved onto you. His weight resting on you. His hand leaving your breasts to touch your waist, abdomen and linger around your core. Your breath hitched again, aware of where his hand rested. He still sucked your nipple, tugging at it. One of your hands reached for his hand, dragging it to your core.   
“Eager are you.” He laughed against your chest.   
“It isn’t like you don’t enjoy this as well.” You pulled him upward, kissing him deep. He chuckled in your mouth.   
His fingers opened your folds, feeling the wetness between them. You gasped when he very slowly slid his fingers over your bud, eliciting a reaction from you.   
“You are so wet for me, my dear. Do I hold such an effect on you?”   
You giggled, kissing him eagerly.   
“Prepare yourself sweetheart.” He said, giving you a wink before he pushed two fingers inside you.   
Moaning loudly you held on his arm which was thrusting in and out of you. His fingers scissoring inside you, stretching your walls. Pressing deeper he set a pace with them, trying to elicit more moans out of your mouth. He reached that spot that made you see stars.   
“Ezraa.”   
“What is it?”   
“I will come-“   
“Then come for me. Let go!”   
He moved his fingers as fast and deep as possbile. You felt this arousal, a hot wave gushing over you. You chanted his name while coming on his hand. Riding out your orgasm he thrusted further until he noticed your breathing retrieved to a normal pace.   
Pulling them out he brought them to his mouth, sucking your wetness of it. You stared at him lovingly.   
“You wanna taste yourself?” He grinned at your response.   
Opening your mouth you sucked his fingers. His cock twisting as he sees you taking care of them.   
“It is not hard to imagine you sucking me off.” He chuckled as you kissed his fingers.   
“Do you want me to take care of it.” Your eyes lowering to where it’s hidden.   
Pulling away his hand he grabbed your hip. “As enthralling as that sounds, for now I want to be inside you.”   
You pouted, giving him a look. He kissed you again before settling between your legs. Your left arm holding his shoulder so he wouldn’t lose balance. His forehead leaning against yours.   
“Let me help you.” You carefully wrapped your hand around his shaft, pumping it a few times. He gasped lowly. You wriggled to place his tip at your entrance.   
“What did I do to deserve you?”   
“You accepted me for who I am.” Smiling at him.   
He stared in your eyes while slowly pushing inside you. It was a long time ago so it stinged a bit. He didn’t move when he was completely seated in you. Waiting till you nodded he moved clumsily forward. You lifted your hips to meet his movements.   
You both were sweaty from the intensity. An orgasm building up from the slow movements that hit you right there. You muttered his name, telling him you would come again. His intense gaze and deep frown made you realize he was too nearly there.   
“Come with me.” You praised him. “I want you to do it inside me.”   
He gritted his teeth. “Can’t wait to- panting “finish in you.”   
You squeezed him, earning a low growl from him. You closed your eyes, feeling the orgasm taking it over. You moaned his name while it crashed over you. Panting you tried to keep your movements steady so he could come too. He stilled, grunting loud and spilling inside you. It felt full with your and his come while he is still inside you.   
He pulled out of you to let himself crash on the bunk. His weight on you. You smiled satisfied. It was much better than those previous quick one night stands with strangers. You reached for his hair, tugging at it.   
“Did you enjoy it?” His smile made you weak.   
“It was the best I’ve had so far.”   
He chuckled. His arm moved to snake around your waist, pulling you closer against him to snuggle. ‘It is a promise that more beautiful nights will come.” He whispered against your ear.   
You giggled, placing kisses on his face.   
“A promise to cherish.”   
“I love you.” He said, his eyes already closed but a wide smile was visible. Shocked you snuggled closer.   
“I didn’t think I would meet someone so wonderful, I love you too.”   
Embraced in each others warmth you both fall asleep.


End file.
